Yag
Yag is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. Coming into the game Yag wanted to ensure he had good social bonds with his inmates and use that to maintain his position in the game. He recognized a few people such as Lex and Edvin who he wanted to work closely with. Outside of this trio, he got into an early alliance called Grandmas house which consisted of Emma, Lex, Meghan, Tyrell and Edvin. He had one of the strongest social bonds early in the game and formed various groups. He had a trio with Emma and Gina as well as with Alyssa and Tyrell that they called the Minecraft alliance. His relationships and connections in the house allowed him to go the first few cycles without being targeted while still having influence on who went home. During cycle 4, Yag had to make the decision of either keeping Tyrell who stated that he wanted to go home, or keep Zachary who expressed interest in working with him. Despite Lex and Edvin trying to talk him into voting out Zachary, he decided to stick with his gut and evict Tyrell. Unfortunately for Yag, the following cycle he ended up being the replacement nominee next to Gina. Despite feeling like he was 100% safe, thanks to Bailey who blindsided his alliance, he stayed in a close 4-3 vote. During Zachary’s HOH despite feeling safe, Yag found himself on the block as a third nominee due to a power that allowed an inmate to anonymously nominate someone (Alyssa). After Alyssa won POV, she wanted to clean her tracks and use POV on Yag in hopes of building a better relationship with him, thus guaranteeing his safety for the week. During this time he formed a new alliance called Wendy’s drive thru which consisted of him, Alyssa and Zachary. He had an alliance similar to this called the crackheads which consisted of them plus his ally, Awk. Yag’s unlucky streak continued as another power was activated that allowed the person remaining on the block to name the replacement nominee. Despite Lex being a close ally, she was cornered by Zachary and Alyssa stating that if she wanted to survive the vote her only shot would be putting up Yag. Despite not wanting to, she felt it was her only way to survive. Yag did his best to campaign and despite being told by Zachary and Alyssa that they weren’t keeping him, he continued to fight for his life as to why he should stay over Lex. When his pitch rang on deaf ears, he brought it to cell block (the houseguest public chat) and exposed how Zachary was a puppet master who had people wrapped around his finger. He encouraged the houseguests to open their eyes and realize that they will eventually be betrayed by Zachary as well. Yag was evicted from BB Penitentiary and the fourth member to join the jury house. Yag returned in Big Brother 8. After making it far on his season, he wanted to return for a second chance at the BBDORG title. Coming into the game Yag recognized a few people but he was unfamiliar with most. He recognized Gabe who became one of his closest allies in the game. Although he did not know King beforehand, they grew close throughout the game and were strong allies. He got into an early alliance called the Big Bad Bees which consisted of him, Amanda, Gabe and Legends. He also made connections with other houseguests and had another alliance of him, Joshua, King and Tessa. Yag was off to a rocky start as he did not have the best social game in the first half of the game. During the second cycle he found himself nominated on Whisk’s HOH. When he was a final nominee next to one of his allies Bailey, he did his best to talk to the other houseguests. Bailey felt frustrated and didn’t want to campaign against Yag and self-evicted. This cancelled the eviction making Yag safe. For the next couple of weeks, he was able to lay low and his alliances and connections with other houseguests helped him skate by without being targeted or pawned. After discovering that Legends was playing both sides the alliance minus Legends created another one called the big bees. Yag thought he was in a safer position with a solid alliance, however, once Gabe won HOH and needed to name a replacement nominee, he decided on Yag. Although Yag tried his best to talk him out of it, ultimately Gabe’s mind was set. Thankfully for Yag, he had the rest of his alliance members, Yag and Amanda, who wanted him to stay and were confused why Gabe didn’t use Whisk as a pawn instead. Even though Gabe started to flip and wanted Yag to be evicted, Tessa did not want Gabe to get his way and voted in Yags favour. He managed to survive the eviction unanimously and survived the instant eviction that followed. During Tessa’s HOH he was nominated next to his ally King. He knew the veto is what mattered and that he or King needed to win it. Unfortunately for Yag, Amanda won POV and decided to evict him over King. Although he had hope as they had been aligned, he understood her decision. Yag was the next houseguest evicted and joined the jury house. Biography Mugshot Player History - Big Brother 7 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests